


and you, you must have been looking for me (sending smoke signals.)

by artthouromeo



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Established Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Karl Jacobs-centric, M/M, Time Travel, Time Travelling Karl Jacobs, Web Series: Tales from the SMP, a big mistake, karl makes a mistake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artthouromeo/pseuds/artthouromeo
Summary: karl spins on his heels and grips the gun tighter with sweaty hands. just few steps further away from mason but karl feels like he is close enough to smell him. those eyes are familiar, but karl can't place where exactly. it's hard to remember when you've been to so many different timelines. the light scruff on his chin and the white bandana hanging from his back pocket fill karl's chest with melancholy. it makes his brain hurt trying to connect the dots.orin which after killing mason, karl returns to the present and is forced to deal with the reprocussions.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	and you, you must have been looking for me (sending smoke signals.)

**Author's Note:**

> for the msmpgc

the dust burns into karl’s eyes and the sun above them is blistering. sweat drips down his temple, the gun feels a thousand times heavier than it did before. sheriff sherman’s voice is quite under the thought intruding karl’s mind. his hands are shaking with adrenaline. he’s afraid his knees will buckle and he’ll collapse onto the ground right there. what happens if he misses? does he die in the present day as well? he doesn't even want to think about that.

sherman’s voice is finally audible again. one. step. two. step. three. step. four. he’s about to shoot a man. step. five. step. six. step. seven. step. or that man is going to shoot him. eight. step. nine. step. Ten. FIRE!

karl spins on his heels and grips the gun tighter with sweaty hands. just few steps further away from mason but karl feels like he is close enough to smell him. those eyes are familiar, but karl cant place where exactly. its hard to remember when you've been to so many different timelines. the light scruff on his chin and the white bandana hanging from his back pocket fill karl's chest with melancholy. it makes his brain hurt trying to connect the dots. 

time is moving slower than karl can even process. he presses the trigger with his eyes squeezed shut and doesn't open them. no matter how much of a garbage person mason was he cant look in the eyes of a man that is dying. especially someone how makes me as confused as mason does. cheers erupted in the crowd but karl doesn't feel a sense of relief. holy shit. he just shot a man, and he watched one of his new friends die. he’s tired. he just wants to get home and see sapnap. 

the next few minutes are a blur. some celebrations ensue, sherman gets a headache, crops runs away with masons head, and they pour one out for john john in church prime. and by the time karl gets to the mine where he first woke up, tears are in his eyes and his thoughts are clouded with confusion. he isn't sure but somehow he messed up. he can feel it. something is wrong. “please. take me home please.” he pleads to whoever is in control of the whole thing.

with a blink of an eye a cold gust of wind plows through his body. a breathtaking white castle takes up his field of vision. the inbetween. after skimming through the first book, he steps into the castle and sees himself? no, he sees dozens of himself. now his brain really hurts .sapnap. he has to see him and hold him and kiss him and- and love him. the cryptic books he finds whilst trying to explore the castle only perplexes karl more. 

another gust takes over his body and he is back in his house near l’manburg. he doesn't even bother writing anything down, or hanging anything up. karl takes off running from the library and out onto the prime path. “sapnap?” he calls out for his love. he passes by tommy's house, and continues up through the city and upto the plot of land sapnaps house should be at. but nothing is there. what? his house is right here. george blew it up but it should be right here. the ruins should be right here okay maybe he finally decided to tear it down. the only other place he could be is his secret base. 

with aching feet and a heavy heart he makes his way across the land. the redstone door isn't there. the base is gone. oh god. karl takes of running again, tears are blurring his vision. He takes a left from skeppy and bad’s house and that's when he sees it. nothing. he sees an open plot of untouched land covering in flowers. the prison is gone. the one dream is supposed to be in is gone. 

no. this isn't happening. he must be dreaming, he refuses to believe this. he takes a few slow steps back and falls into something. curses fill the air, “fuck, are you good karl?” its quackity. His dark hair is tucked under a beanie and his eyebrows are upturned with concern. It takes a moment for karl to form words. “where is sapnap? quackity, where is sapnap?” tears are threatening to spill onto his face. his tone is scarily serious, his lip is quivering. this cant be real.

“who is sapnap?”

**Author's Note:**

> i wish this was longer but let me know if you liked it! if you couldnt understand because he killed mason sapnap died, and none of the dsmp events happened because sapnap wasn't there to kill the pets.
> 
> the title is from smoke signals by phoebe bridgers


End file.
